fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Rex
Rex is an attempted americanized version of T-Rex created by Sony that was panned by fans so bad he was rebranded as a separate character. Appearance According to fanboys, Rex looks nothing like T-Rex, but this is a lie Rex resembles T-Rex, although vaguely. History T-Rex (1998) Rex first debuted in an American produced T-Rex film made by Sony. In the movie "T-Rex" acted somewhat out of character, seemingly fleeing the military, being a lot less durable, and not even breaking the fourth wall or commenting on his surroundings. Fanboys were really pissed about this and the film was generally panned, causing T-Rex to make a triumphant return the following year. The Aftermath Afterwards of the film's failure, the 1998 T-Rex was rebranded as "Rex". Poor Rex unfortunately fell into a depression because all the fans hated him and it seemed no one cared about him. Rex saw some hope however, as his son, Rex Jr got a cartoon of his own which was actually pretty good. Rex also got to be in a "real" T-Rex film in the form of a brief appearance in T-Rex: Final Battles, the prequel to T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack!. However in Final Battles, Rex was killed in five seconds in his short fight with T-Rex. After the film was released, T-Rex went to talk to Rex and comforted him, telling Rex he was actually a cool Kaiju and it shouldn't matter what a bunch of idiot fanboys who were going to be raging about his movie years after it's release thought. Rex was happy to hear this, especially coming from the monster he was originally intended to imitate. As such, T-Rex and Rex became friends, and Rex currently resides on New Monster Island having a pretty good life, aside from a random fight with Barney. Unfortunately, the T-Rex fanboys are STILL making fun of Rex and insulting him to this day, because these morons don't know how to move on. Abilities * Regeneration. Like T-Rex, Rex has a healing factor but his isn't as good. * Flaming Smoke Puff. While Rex lacks T-Rex's Generic Beam, he can fire a flaming puff of smoke from his mouth. * Speed/Agility. Although being weaker and smaller than T-Rex, Rex is noticeably faster and more agile. * Boxing. Rex is a skilled boxer, as shown in his fight with Barney. Trivia * Rex is an obvious parody of Godzilla 1998/Zilla, and the Godzilla fandom's reception of him, especially how some fans are still complaining about both the film and monster to this day even though the movie is like 15 years old and many of them weren't even born when it came out. * Rex becoming friends with T-Rex is somewhat based on the comic Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. * Rex's fight with Barney is a reference to the youtube video Top Ten Anime Fights, in which a guy in a T-Rex costume and a guy in a Barney costume fight each other, and the T-Rex guy is wearing the exact same costume used in Rex's infobox. Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:T-Rex variations Category:Universe 986 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:"In Name Only" Kaiju Category:Joke Kaiju Category:Genderless